Rovio Entertainment
1st (Known) Logo (2005) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA Variants: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sonds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (2005-) Nickname: "The Red Swirl" "The Red 'R'" Logo: On a white background, we see two red curves with jagged edges forming the "R" shape. The one on the left is big and the one on the right is small and crescent-shaped. Underneath the logo, are the words "ROVIO" in a big black font. Copyright info is sometimes seen below. Variants (Games): * Sometimes, the logo is zoomed out further than usual. * On Angry Birds Star Wars, it fades in and fades out on a black background. Also, "ROVIO" is white. * Early games have the words "MOBILE" underneath. * Sometimes, it was arranged horizonally. The swirls is at the left, and "ROVIO" is at the right. Seen on the PS3/XBOX 360 versions of Angry Birds Trilogy, the bottom-left corner on the Samsung SmartTV version of the Toons.TV app, and, since October 3rd, 2016, on the startup of the Toons.TV app * On Angry Birds Action, it cuts to the Tag Games logo. * Beginning with Angry Birds Goal!, the swirls is smaller, and the text is bigger. Also, "ROVIO" is in red. ** Beginning from Angry Birds Holiday onwards, it is inverted. Variants (Toons.TV): * On Angry Birds Toons, the first two seasons of Piggy Tales (The second season titled as Piggy Tales: Pigs at Work), and on Angry Birds Stella, the logo is white and is in-credit with the copyright/trademark/disclaimer info below. ** On some episodes of P@W on YouTube, the logo is at the bottom-right with the copyright info at the bottom-left. This plasters the episode's closing credits. Music/Sounds: None. The closing theme on the Toons.TV variants. Availability: Very common; appears on games Rovio has made, such as the Angry Birds games. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo Nicknames: "The Red Swirl II" , "The Red R II" , "The Red Flame" Logo: On a white background, the logo zooms out throughout the following animation: We see a flame burning up. Suddenly, a red comet appears, swirling around the fire rapidly. Then, it twirls up and forms the famous "R" logo. Then, the "ROVIO" text wipes/floats in underneath the "R" from the left. Trivia: This logo was actually made to go with the company's name, which is Finnish for bonfire. Variants: * A pixelated version is seen on RETRY, along with its trailer. It wipes in from the top-right corner. The zooming is not presented. At the bottom, the word "PRESENTS" wipes in from the left. Then, the LVL 11 logo animates in the same way. * Mostly, the logo is seen on a black background. FX/SFX: The flames. Music/Sounds: Flame sounds, followed by a fanfare consisting of a choir and a 5-note ditty played in flute. Music/Sound Variants: On trailers, the fanfare is absent. Availability: Common. Seen on the Wii U and Wii versions of Angry Birds Trilogy and the console versions of Angry Birds Star Wars. Also seen on trailers of some games. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (October 2015-May 19th, 2016) Nicknames: "The Red Swirl III", "CGI Red Swirl", "The Red R III", "CGI Red R", "The Red Flame II", "CGI Red Flame", "The First Movie Logo" Logo: Same as previous logo but the background is black and the logo is done in CGI. Also, A line appears under "ROVIO", with "ENTERTAINMENT" below the line. The logo shines. Variants: * Most TV spots and the final trailer has the logo shared with the Sony and the Columbia Pictures logos, at the left and the middle respectively. ** In two TV spots, the previous logo animation plays as normal, but the text wipes in from the left, it shines when the logo is formed. *** One TV spot, has the bumping effect on the animated version, that also occurs the others. ** One TV spot has this and the others zooms forward, like the Sony logo. * On the first theatrical trailer, the logo plays as normal, with the same bumping effect from one TV spot, that occured two other logos. FX/SFX: The text shining. Music/Sounds: Whatever the trailer or TV spot opens with. Availability: Seen on promotional materials for The Angry Birds Movie. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (May 20th, 2016 - present) Bandicam 2018-11-08 18-16-31-285.png|''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) Nicknames: "The Red Swirl IV", "CGI Red Swirl II', "The Red R IV", "CGI Red R II", "The Second Movie Logo" Logo: On a black background, some red sparks start to appear briefly, three times, until the big spark bursts out, turning into a big mess of red stripes that go through the lake of the forest. During that, the red stripes changes to orange, until it hits into the water. The stripes rises from the water, forming the famous "R" logo. The words "ROVIO" in white with "ANIMATION" (In a length fitted to fit "ROVIO") below fades in, as the orange color of the "R" fades to solid red, with the sparks disappearing. The logo freezes and the whole thing fades to black. Variants: *There's a short version that starts a few seconds in. *In 3D, it is polarized. Also, it fades to black slowly at the end. *At the beginning of the theatrical short film The Early Hatchling Gets the Worm, and on the syndicated Angry Birds, it starts halfway through. *On PictureMill's Vimeo posting of the logo, it cuts to black. *On The Angry Birds Movie 2 as well as the trailers for said film, the word "ANIMATION" is replaced with "ENTERTAINMENT". Closing Variations: * At the end of The Angry Birds Movie, the print logo scrolls up with the credits. * On the third & fourth seasons of Piggy Tales, and Angry Birds Blues, the print logo is at the top with copyright/trademark/disclaimer info below. FX/SFX/Trivia: For the normal version, it has beautiful CGI Animation, made at Picture Mill, who also made the main titles, and designed the closing credits scroll. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie playing over, accompanied by sounds that reflect the action. The closing variation has the closing theme ending over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the short version, the sounds of the characters from Angry Birds are heard. *On The Early Hatchling Gets the Worm, the music from The Angry Birds Movie (Used as the opening theme) is heard over with different sounds. *On PictureMill's video on Vimeo, it is silent. *On the Symphony Mode on the Blu-Ray/DVD releases of The Angry Birds Movie, only the music is heard. Availability: Can be found on The Angry Birds Movie, ''and it's sequel. The print version was first used at the end of 1st film. The short version is seen on Netflix and KidsClick prints of ''Angry Birds Toons. Editor's Note: None, it's a beautiful logo. Category:Family and Animation Category:Video Games Category:Finland Category:Scandinavia